Ex-SOLDIER Girl
by CatLoverx33
Summary: What if there was someone from the past who helped Cloud that no one met but for Cloud he's not too sure, who is Hunter and why does she and Cloud get the feeling like they've meet before? I do not own FF7 advent children just my OC Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**CatLoverx33: hi everyone this is my first story so I hope you like it**

**Reno: That's all yo? **

**Hunter: oh don't be so rough it's her first time so shut up and give her some slack *gives him a look that promises pain***

**Reno: *gulps nervously* Yes Ma'm**

**Me: hahahahahaha! Reno's scared of an 11 year old!**

**Reno: shut up your 13! **

**Hunter: Yeah but we can still scare the hell out of you hehehehe…**

**Reno: *Damn brats yo***

**Me and Hunter: *Grins Evilly* On to the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own FFVII if I did then I would bring Zack and Areith back to life***

'Hi' normal speaking

'_Hi' thoughts_

Chapter 1

Around Edge a in an alley near 7th Heaven laid an unconscious young girl by the age of 11 she had no family or remembers them except a old photo that was of her as a young girl and an older blonde haired blue-eyed boy who she figured was her brother, she had straight brown hair with blonde colors at the middle and went down to her hair tips that reached her mid-back she had bangs that covered her closed eyes she wore a black and blue, high-collared halter top, with two black,intersecting belts over her chest forming an 'X' shaped insignia, and black shorts. On the girls arms were white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also had small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She had black stockings on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs and shorts.

She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wore pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each boot (**A/N picture Aqua from BBS just no heart badge and the straps are black)**

She also had duel blades strapped across her back one was pure white whose shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings the end had a yellow star shaped charm with green leaves as a keychain she called it Oathkeeper and her other one was pure black the shaft had a dark blue gem the outer handles resembled two bat wings with a dark crown as a keychain it was called Oblivion **(A/N decorations are the same but look like regular swords)**. While the girl was still unconscious an Ex-SOLDIER by the name of Cloud Strife was walking towards 7th heaven when he had a strange feeling that was coming from the alley.

Cloud's POV:

I couldn't help but feel like their was something important in that alley I stopped walking abruptly, I turned, then I slowly walked towards the alley I stopped when I spotted a figure lying across the floor, I knelt down and turned the figure over to see it was a young girl by the age of 11 with two swords strapped to her back I slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her over to 7th heaven where Tifa and the others where,

When I entered Tifa greeted me with a smile then she gasped in shock when she saw what I was carrying she rushed forward and placed a hand on the girl's forehead "What happened? What's wrong with her?" she asked worriedly "I'm not sure I found her passed out in and alley" I told her

"Well let's bring her in one of the spare rooms upstairs" I nodded and walked up the stairs Marlene and Denzel came out to see what was happening "What's wrong?" Marlene asked Tifa "Cloud found this girl passed out and brought her here" she explained "She looks younger then me, where are her parents?" Denzel asked I shrugged "we'll have to ask her when she wakes up" I said as I placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up until it reached her chin.

"Tifa take these" I said handing her the girl's duel blades "Put them somewhere safe" she nodded and left the room with the others, I pulled out a chair and placed it near the bed as I sat down I began to think '_Was this girl the reason I went to the alley in the first place? If so then why? And why do I get the feeling that I've seen her before'_ I realized I was tired so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Me: well that's all for now hope you guys all liked it**

**Hunter: Please read and Review =D **

**Reno: or else I come and get you yo!**

***SMACK***

*** Reno now lay's on the floor with a huge bump on his head***

**Me: Was that necessary?**

**Hunter: *shrugs* he was bugging me **

**Me: Hmm good point**

**See you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everybody imma back! **

**Hunter: Where were you? **

**Me: Home trying to figure out how to post a new chapter**

**Hunter:Oh O.O**

**Me: Yep, well since Reno is still out cold could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Hunter: Okay, **

**Hunter: Disclaimer, CatLoverx33 does not own final fantasy VII just me if she did then she would add me to it**

**Me: True very, very True, Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

My POV:

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a room I was lying down on the bed with the covers on I lifted myself up in a sitting position and looked around and saw a boy sitting on a chair asleep he had spiky blonde hair one of the spikes stood out than the others he had a silver stud in one ear he wore a high collard black sleeve-less shirt with a black cloth covering his left arm with black gloves and black boots he had black belts warped across his chest it was held in place with a brace on his left shoulder with a badge that took a shape of a lion head '_He looks familiar... Was he here the whole night?_' I wondered I slowly reached out and gently shook his shoulder he mumbled a bit before opening his eyes to show blue eyes with tints of green in them my eyes widened '_Mako? Is he a SOLDIER?'_ I pushed the thought out of me head when another voice spoke,

"Good to see your awake" we both turned and saw a girl with waist-long black hair with wine red eyes she wore a black zip-up vest with a white sleeve-less shirt underneath black shorts that fold at her waist to form a pocket in the front and a short duster in the back that extended to her heels she had a pink ribbon tied on her arm and black leather gloves she smiled sweetly at me "I'm Tifa and that guy next to you is Cloud" she said pointing to the one that was already awake I gave a small smile and shyly tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear I was always shy around people "What's your name?" Tifa asked I was about to answer when I started to cough I covered my mouth with my hand as l continued coughing I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw it was Cloud looking at me with concern when I was able to talk I answered her previous question "My name's Hunter and I'm… well I WAS a 1st class Shinra SOLDIER"

I answered not looking at them both in the eye I heard their gasps of shock, then Cloud placed his other hand on my shoulder and forced me look at him straight in the eye he stared at me for a while before saying "She's been injected with Mako" he saw the bluish-green tints on my blue rimmed hazel colored eyes "But… but… your just a little girl!" Tifa protested "I know but now I'm an Ex-SOLDIER like Cloud" he looked at me with a surprised expression "I saw the green tints in your eyes when you woke up" I added he nodded "If your a SOLDIER then how come I never saw you before?" he asked

"Because I was mostly locked away so no one would find me I was only sent on missions with other 1st classes so I wouldn't try to escape I always trained and was pushed against my limits, then one day I was more than strong enough to break out of my room and get away from Shinra as far as I could, I've been on my own ever since." I explained "What about your parents?" Tifa asked I shook my head as I looked at her sadly her eyes widened with realization and she placed a hand over her mouth,

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought it up!" she apologized "It's okay, really" I assured her I didn't want to show the picture it always made me sad, then my stomach growled I blushed and looked down feeling embarrassed

"Well it looks like someone's hungry" Tifa said "Can you stand?" I thought for a moment before I placed my right foot on the floor I slowly stood up I stumbled a bit before walking normally but I still leaned on Cloud so I wouldn't fall again he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me as we walked down stairs towards the kitchen I sat down on the chair when I noticed two other kids in the table a girl that was dressed in a pink dress with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a boy with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes that was dressed in a short sleeved un-zipped yellow hoodie with a short sleeved green shirt underneath and beige pants I noticed a black mark (or stain) on his forehead

_'Him too,huh'_ Tifa's voice pulled my from my thoughts "Kids, why don't you introduce yourself's to your new friend?" she said the both smiled at me "Hi, I'm Marlene and this is Denzel what's your name?" Marlene asked me "My name's Hunter it's nice to meet you" I answered then I realized that my back felt lighter then usual "Hey where are my duel blades?" I asked "I told Tifa to put them somewhere safe I figured you would feel uncomfortable sleeping with them strapped to your back" Cloud said I nodded relived he looked at me curiously before asking "You only use duel blades?" I shook my head "I also use my fists since I have super strength"

"Glad l'm not the only one who uses their hands in fights" Tifa said from the stove "I can use shadow abilities with or without my blades, and I also have some Materia with me" I said Cloud nodded looking impressed then Tifa set four plates of egg, bacon and toast in front of us "Denzel what do you want to drink?" Tifa asked "Juice please" he answered

"Marlene, Hunter what about you girl's" "Milk please" we said in unison we both looked at each other and giggled "Sounds like you two are going to get along really well" Tifa commented with a smile as she set two glasses of milk for the both of us _'Yeah'_ I thought '_But I'll be leaving_ soon'

**Me: Oh no! What's going to happen to Hunter?**

**Hunter: Yeah what will happene to me?**

**Reno: What the hell yo!? Why'd ya hit me?**

**Me and Hunter: Cause you where annoying me/her**

**Reno:*groans***

**Me and Hunter: please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hii everyone I'm back with another chapter **

**Reno: So what you waiting for yo?**

**Hunter: Your so impatient no wonder you get you ass beaten easily**

**Reno: What was that!?**

**Hunter: you heard me!**

**Me: Okay! Moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII only my OC Hunter if I did then I would make Hojo the main antagonist**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

After breakfast was over Cloud handed me my duel blades I thanked him and strapped them across my back then l went to the door when I felt a hand tug my sleeve I turned to see Marlene and Denzel looking at me while Tifa and Cloud stood in the back looking worried

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked "I have to go" I answered sadly "Why?" Denzel asked "I don't want to cause you all trouble by staying here" I said looking at Tifa and Cloud "But your not trouble at all!" Tifa protested walking over to us and placed a hand on Marlene and Denzel's shoulder

"And you don't have anywhere else to go right?" she pointed out I looked down at the ground "I'm sorry I just can't, I have to go" I said "But you have to, Please! Your apart of our family now!" Marlene cried I snapped my head up, eyes wide "Family? I'm… apart of your family?" I asked hoping she was telling the truth

Marlene, Tifa and Denzel smiled at me I looked towards Cloud who walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder he gave me a full smile "Family" he assured I looked at everyone else before saying "I'll stay here… with my family!" "Really?" I nodded with a smile "Yay!" Marlene and Denzel cheered they rushed forward and hugged me tightly we broke apart then Tifa bent down and gave me a hug while Cloud ruffled my hair "C'mon let's go play!" Marlene said she and Denzel took my hand and led me upstairs so we could play.

Cloud's POV

Tifa and I watched the kids head upstairs to play then she turned to me "That girl… she must've had a hard life I'm surprised she's still strong being on her own" I said "Yeah but now she's got a family that'll look after her" Tifa pointed out I nodded in agreement.

_'But what is it that makes her more important to me?' _I wondered it was true ever since I found her in the alley I've felt this connection to her like I have to protect her and like I know her from somewhere but I can't remember from where.

I shook my head as I peered through the door to Marlene's room I saw the three of them sitting on the floor drawing pictures they all looked happy drawing so I decided to leave them alone, I was about to leave when a small grunt of pain was heard on my enhanced hearing.

I shifted my gaze back to Marlene's room where I noticed Hunter was clutching the side of her head she bit her lip to keep from screaming tears were building up in her eyes, her breathing was getting heavy my eyes widened in shock 'Does she have Geostigma as well?' "Hunter what's wrong?" Denzel asked looking at her with concern in his eyes she gave them a fake smile "Well it's pretty late and I'm kind of tired so I think I'll head to bed now see you guys in the morning" she said heading over to the door.

I quickly moved away as she came out she looked at me then her eyes traveled down to my cloth covered arm her eyes widened briefly before she brushed the hair on the side of her head to reveal a large black stain that was starting to spread down to her neck.

"It's gotten worse" she stated looking scared tears starting to fall on her face she rubbed her eyes and went to her room shutting the door quickly. "Hey Cloud where's Hunter?" Tifa asked "She's sleeping" I answered not telling her about Hunter's stigma "Oh, well I should get to bed too, Goodnight" Tifa said "'Night" I replied.

After she left I walked up the stairs careful not to wake anyone up I slowly opened the door to Hunter's room where I saw her asleep with fresh tear tracks on her face I kneeled down and gently brushed them away from her face "I promise" I whispered determinedly to the girl sleeping in front of me _'I promise I'll keep you safe and find a cure for the stigma so you'll stop living in pain and suffering' T_hen I went to my room and fell asleep in seconds.

***Sounds of weapons clashing outside* **

**Cloud: ****What's going on out there? **

**Me: Oh hey Cloud Reno and Hunter are fighting**

**Cloud: Why?**

**Me: Cause Hunter said that Reno can easily get his ass kicked so they started arguing about it then he challenged her to a fight and they've been like that ever since**

**Cloud: Ah I see…**

**Me: Yep, anyways next time on Ex-SOLDIER Girl it'll be the start of Advent Children so please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello I'm back and I've got some new. **

***Hunter returns with a few cuts and is slightly bleeding***

**Humter: Ha I showed him he could easily get his ass kicked!**

**Me: O.O ookkaayy… well then school starts tomorrow for me and I might have less time updating my story, and even if I don't geta lot of reviews I will continue this until it is finished**

**Cloud: your too nice sometimes**

**Me: I know, onwards to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or advent children I just own Hunter.**

Chapter 4

My POV

My new home in 7th heaven was great! Marlene and I became really close like sisters despite her being six and me being eleven, Tifa was like a mother/sister to me always checking to make sure we where okay, Denzel and I where best friends/ brother and sister we were always sticking up for each other and Marlene when something happened and Cloud… well I'm not really sure I guess he's like a protective older brother but I can't shake the feeling that I've seen him before oh well I guess I'll figure it out sooner or later. I sat by Denzel's bedside next to Marlene, watching as the wet cloth we had placed on his forehead fell to the side, revealing a dark stain on his forehead.

His Geostigma

Mines been bothering me too but no one knows about it except Cloud, "Well? How does it look?" Denzel's strained voice, interrupted my thoughts. I smiled softly at him to reassure him he would be okay, as did Marlene as she picked up the cloth from where it had fallen, placing it back on his forehead. I stood up and stretched, then walked over to the window, looking up at the sky.

_'Please… I'm begging you…don't take Denzel away…'_

I slightly shook my head _'Since when did I become so desperate? Maybe because I don't want my big 'brother' to die'_ I felt someone pull my sleeve lightly turning, I saw Marlene looking at me, a pleading look in her eyes. I nodded once at her before heading for the doorway, swords strapped as I walked out.

I'm going out for a while," I informed Tifa, who gave me a friendly smile. I giggled at her. "And tell your dear Reno I say hi," I teased, causing her to roll her eyes at me and laugh as I walked out.

And I knew Tifa knew exactly where I was heading.

I have to get Cloud to come back here. I just have to.

Fortunately, I knew exactly where Cloud was. Taking a quick ride from the bus that traveled around Edge, I made my way to the lands that surrounded what was left of Midgar.

Sure enough, I spotted that familiar spiky blonde hair and the sturdy bike just a few miles from the exit of Edge.

"Cloud!," I called out to him, then put my hands on my knees and leaned over slightly, breathing heavily from the miles I had put behind me on foot. He turned and stared at me for a moment before he pushed Fenrir over to me, putting the kick stand down.

Now I know this might seem a little strange, me meeting Cloud out in the middle of nowhere. But besides the church in the ruined Sector 5 Slums, this was the only place I knew for sure he'd be. He hardly ever came into Edge anymore.

Because unfortunately for him, Cloud's past had come back to haunt him all over again.

Tifa told me about his past

Finding Denzel in the slums—and finding out that he was an unlucky victim of the 'Sector 7 Pillar' accident—had really shaken him. Then…when they discovered Denzel had the stigma…that had been bad as well.

But what had broken Cloud…was finding out that he had gotten Geostigma as well.

He had been trying ridiculously hard to find a cure for Denzel and I when he contracted it himself.

And he left the day he realized it, not telling anyone why. I hadn't mentioned it to him yet, but it was completely obvious to me that he had the stigma. I guess it did bother me a bit that he hadn't told me or the others I told (well more like showed him) but he didn't tell me about his, I try my best to not let it show. I knew he was only trying to protect us, after all.

Not that I think that was the best way to do it…but…Geez, I can only imagine how helpless that made him feel, I thought painfully to myself as he walked up to me.

"What…are you doing here?," he questioned.

I shook my head. "Trying to find you. Reno called again. Said something about having a job for us to take." That was the only reason Reno called anymore, besides to talk/flirt with Tifa.

He gave me a stern look. "That's not the only reason…you're out here, is it." I looked down, lacing my fingers behind my back.

"Cloud…how've you been?," I asked carefully.

He ignored my question. "Reno's in Healin, right?" I nodded. He swung a leg over the motorbike. "Get on," he commanded, "But…keep your eyes peeled. Something's…just not right out here today." I got on behind him wrapping my arms tight around his waist (this was my first time on Fenrir), cringing mentally at his words as he sped off. He was right though; something DID feel off, like…

Like somebody's been watching us.

I shook my head fervently, stop being so paranoid. Besides, you're fine, Cloud's with you and you use to be a SOLDIER, after all…

My thoughts were shattered by two motors sounding behind us. I chanced a look over my shoulder to see two motorbikes, driven by

two guys with silver hair? _'Damn it this is NOT good'_, I thought, reaching for oblivion and pulling it out. Several black monsters approached us I'm guessing the two morons following us had summoned them.

I felt the bike slow slightly as Cloud opened the two sides of Fenrir, pulling a sword out as he spun the bike into a 180. He started taking the creatures out one by one as I started slashing the monsters and deflecting bullets hoping to hit the two guys that were pursuing us.

Cloud spun the bike around again, heading in our original direction as the two silver haired men pulled up to us, matching our pace.

"Where's Mother?," the shorter haired one demanded, before readying his weapon and swiping at Cloud. Fortunately he missed, but it sent the bike swerving dramatically, forcing me to grab onto Cloud with one hand as he righted the bike, the longer haired one still firing his gunblade at us.

"We know you hid her, Brother, Sister" he stated as he continued firing, Cloud blocking every one of his shots. I continued slashing at the black monsters that were attacking us, only two thoughts coming to mind.

Who the hell ARE these guys?

And why did they call us Brother and Sister?

Cloud swiped at the longer haired one with his sword, missing and causing the bike to swerve heavily once again. The swerving got even worse when Cloud sideswiped a boulder, and he tried his best to straighten it out, shots still ringing out from the long haired guy's gunblade.

We stayed in a dance between the three of the bikes before Cloud sideswiped another rock. The shorter haired guy suddenly pulled in front of us, causing Fenrir to fly over his own bike. I heard Cloud grunt as the wheel hit the ground once more, shaking us both. Cloud quickly straightened the bike and tried to hit him, failing once again as their weapons clashed; right as Cloud pulled back I heard him wince significantly.

His stigma must be acting up again…

I didn't have time for contemplation as the shorter haired one's weapon locked with Cloud's sword again, catching it and hurling it away. I watched it fly in the air for a moment when I heard Cloud shout, "Get DOWN!" I quickly ducked behind him.

I heard a shot ring out, followed by a quick gasp from Cloud. I looked up to see Cloud's sunglasses flying; the bullet had hit and ricocheted off of his glasses and, thankfully, not hit him. I breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Unfortunately that relief was short-lived.

I looked behind us as Cloud straightened the bike once more, revving the engine to go faster. There was a herd of the shadow monsters heading

Towards us; I slashed a couple more times before my sword got knocked out of my hand. _'Damn'_, I thought, throwing my other arm around Cloud's waist and holding on for dear life.

They quickly caught up to us, and swarming all jumped at us at once. I shut my eyes, steeling myself against Cloud, waiting for the impact…

…Which, strangely enough, never came.

I heard a small sound of surprise from Cloud, and I opened my eyes quickly, looking around.

The Shadow Creepers had disappeared, as quickly as they had been summoned and oblivion returned to my hand.

The two pursuers turned tail and headed in the opposite direction; Cloud and I watched them ride away before he turned the bike, bringing it to a stop.

We both looked up at the cliff overlooking where we were, seeing a new face looking down at us.

Another silverette by the name of Kadaj.

Cloud and I just stared at him as Kadaj smirked, then turned, hopped on his bike, and drove off.

After a few moments, I sheathed my sword. "That was them, wasn't it," I stated. Cloud nodded, turning back to the bike controls and starting us off in a different direction. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Got to get my sword, then we're going to pay Reno a visit," he called over his shoulder. "Things just got interesting," he added in a low voice.

Yes Interesting indeed.

**Me: well that's a rap for now, now that Hunter and Cloud encountered the three silver haired boys what's going to happen now? **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

***Reno comes is looking like crap***

**Reno: *mutters* Damn brat, yo **

**Me: *trying to keep from laughing my ass off* so I take it your match went well?**

**Reno: Shut up and move on to the story, yo**

**Me: *snickers* sure, sure what ever you say**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII or AC if I did then Reno wouldn't be such a crappy fighter**

**Reno: Damn you**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"What up, fool? It's Barret. I am the man. Oil, Cloud! I just found the biggest damn oil field you've ever seen…" Barret's voice continued on the voicemail message of Cloud's phone. I lightly laughed in amusement.

"He never changes, does he?," I asked Cloud over Barret's message. He chuckled slightly.

"Nope, same old Barret," he agreed, pressing the button to delete the message. I let out another slight laugh before I pulled out my own phone, noticing that I had a voicemail as well. Who could that be…?, I wondered to myself as I checked it; my eyes looking off into the distance flashing by as we rode. My eyes widened a bit.

I felt Cloud's gaze on me as he glanced back over his shoulder at me, then back to the road ahead. "Something wrong?," he questioned. I shook my head.

"No, it was Reno…he said to hurry…and he sounded kind of strange…I think we should be careful." He chuckled lightly at my concern.

"Scared of a former Turk, are you? A former 1st class like yourself?" I blinked at him, shocked, before swatting his shoulder lightly.

"Pfft, yeah right. Tifa's got him whipped anyway; she'd kill him if he hurt us," I informed him, laughing as I did so. Cloud laughed as well.

"Isn't that the damn truth." I chuckled, slightly happy that he actually seemed in a better mood.

"They do make a good couple though." Cloud nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I think so too. Though they're not really alike at all…guess it's the opposites attract sort of thing, or something." I nodded as well, suddenly slightly bothered at the feeling I had.

"Yeah…Cloud?"

"Mm?" I looked away as Cloud pulled up to the Healin Lodge, nudging the kickstand down and turning off the engine as he got off. "What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing really, I was just wondering…does it…bother you that they're together? Tifa and Reno, I mean." He blinked at me, then put a hand to his chin in thought.

"Not really…I mean, I use to have a crush on Tifa when we were younger but…I think that I think of her more as a sister. I just don't see her that way I guess," he concluded, shrugging. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I get that 'big sister' feeling from Tifa too," I told him, smiling and hopping off the bike as I did so. Cloud then opened the sides of his motorbike, pulling out two swords, placing one in the holster on his back and holding the other.

Raising an eyebrow at me, he asked, "Why would you want to know that, anyway?" I shrugged; "Just asking" He shook his head at me and chuckled. "You're so weird sometimes." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah…let's go talk to Reno already." He nodded, then turned and started up the ramp to the building in front of us, me not far behind him.

When he got to the door, he held out a hand, motioning for me to stay right behind him, to which I readily agreed, stepping right behind him. Last thing I wanna do is get zapped by Reno's 'electromag rod'…

Cloud threw open the door, swinging his sword as Reno swung his rod, the two weapons clanging against each other. I heard Reno let out a slightly aggravated grunt, then suddenly I felt Cloud pull me through the doorway, Reno flying past me with a yell. When he regained his footing, he charged at the door…

…Which was quickly slammed in his face by Cloud. I snickered quietly. _'Pfft, wow'…_,I thought in amusement. After a few seconds, the door opened again.

"Okay, so you're good…-," Reno began, but was cut off by Cloud once again slamming the door in his face, locking it as well. I stifled a laugh.

A few moments later, we heard another door open in the room. Turning around I saw Rude stepping into the room. He stopped in front of us, glaring a bit at Cloud and I. "Yeah, Rude, looking sharp," I heard Reno yell through the door.

Rude glared at Cloud and l for a second more before he extended what looked to be another electric rod from his hand, but didn't get the opportunity to use it; I swiftly rushed forward knocking his electric rod out of his hand sword pointed at his chest Cloud followed quickly flashing his sword to point the blade at Rude's face. He stepped back slightly. A voice sounded from the doorway Rude had come through.

"Good…you both fight like the SOLDIER'S you once claimed to be." Cloud and I looked towards the voice; it belonged to a person who had just rolled in on a motorized wheelchair, most of his face and body covered in a white cloth. He came to a stop in front of us, Rude coming to stand behind him. "You two haven't lost your touch," the wheelchair-bound person continued. I stared at him for a long moment, not sure who this mystery person was. I don't remember knowing anyone in a wheelchair …unless I'm missing something… I stared at the person for a bit more, then I took a quick breath. 'Wait No freakin' way'…I thought he was dead for sure…but it has to be…

_*Flashback*_

_"He's dead…" Rude said I turned back to him in surprise "who's dead?" I asked disinterested "The boss" Reno piped up my eyes widened in shock "You mean-" they both nodded "How?" "When weapon fired upon Midgar Boss was in the Top office when the building exploded"_

_*Flashback ends*_

There's no way he could have survived… but then who else could it be…

"Rufus Shinra?!," I said in a shocked voice.

**Me: well well well what happens now hmmm**

**Reno: see ya next time yo!**

**R&R! Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Well I don't have much to sat only that school went pretty well today so, Reno if yo would…**

**Reno: Sure kid,**

**Disclaimer: CatLoverx33 does not own Final Fantasy VII or AC just her OC Hunter**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Cloud glanced at me before looking back at him. I turned my gaze to Rude. "You guys still work for him? Do I feel sorry for you," I stated impassively. It made him look away, shifting his feet a bit. Rufus cleared his throat a bit.

"The day of the explosion…" Rufus began, but Cloud quickly cut him off.

"What do you want?" Rufus ignored his question.

"I managed to get out—"

"Who were the guys that attacked us?," Cloud interrupted; once again Cloud's question went unanswered.

"—Before it colla—"

"I'm leaving," Cloud stated, annoyed. His annoyance didn't go unnoticed; Rufus took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We need your assistance Cloud, as well as the young girl with you at this moment." Cloud's expression soured a bit.

"We're not interes-," he began, but Rufus held up a hand to cut him off.

"I acknowledge that Shinra…owes the Planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in." I rolled my eyes slightly. Obviously… "Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

"I'm still out here…?," I heard Reno say from the door behind us. His words went unheard as Rufus continued.

"As a first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat?"

"…Geostigma, obviously," I pointed out. Rufus chuckled slightly.

"Of course. But we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The people…they blame Mako energy, and the reactors…even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the Planet, and even Mako energy has been a part of our lives for over forty years. But…there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So what happened during out time to change all that? I can think of only one thing"

"The arrival of Sephiroth," I stated unquestionably.

Somehow when I first came to know of my Geostigma…I thought it might have been Sephiroth's handiwork…Hearing the President of Shinra say the same thing only confirms it. Cloud's voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts.

"Sephiroth is dead," he snapped. I could tell that just hearing his name had aggravated Cloud, and with good reason. I didn't get the chance to say anything about it before Rufus spoke again.

"Yes, but has his mind died?," he insisted. "What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the Planet undiffused?" Cloud's eyes widened slightly, as did mine. I glanced at Cloud; his face had a slightly shocked look. Could…could he really do that? Is it even possible?, I wondered as I turned my gaze back to Rufus. "I know it is merely speculation…but it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth."

"So you took action right?," I wondered aloud. Rufus nodded slightly.

"We went to look for traces of Sephiroth…do you know where?"

"Yup, at the Northern Cave," Reno's voice chimed in again.

"And what do you think we found?" Cloud looked up at Rufus, a worried look in his eyes. "Relax," Rufus continued, "we didn't find anything. However…not all went as planned. We were…interrupted."

"By the same three who attacked us, I'd bet." Rufus nodded again.

"Kadaj and his gang." Cloud and I shared a glance.

"Kadaj…" Cloud trailed off.

"I would say they'll be after you as well, but based on what you've said, they've already found the two of you," Rufus stated. Cloud shook his head slightly.

"Leave us out of this."

"How? Your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud, Hunter. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment, we stand in the way as his greatest threat." Cloud looked back up at Rufus.

Moment?, I thought for a second before the realization hit me.

"Sephiroth…reborn…that's it, isn't it…," I stated, slightly stunned (and scared).

**Me: Short I know but I'm tired from all the school work but I'm about to post another one, hopefully it's longer then this on**

**Hunter: Please and Review**

**Reno: See ya later yo!**

**Cloud: Bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well hello! I'm still writing despite my tiredness so here's the usual :)**

**Cloud: Disclamier CatLoverx33 does not own Final Fantasy VII or AC just her OC Hunter if she did then she would've stopped the destruction of Nibelheim**

**Me: Hell yeah I would! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

"That's correct," Rufus nodded as he spoke.

"Are you done talking?," Cloud snapped at Rufus. Clearly he did not like where this conversation was leading, and, to tell the truth, neither did I.

"Let's get to the task at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Won't you two join us? You're both ex-SOLDIER'S, Cloud, Hunter." Cloud let out a dry chuckle.

"In my head," he stated ironically as he turned to the door behind us, unlocking it and starting to pull it open. I quickly placed a hand on the handle, giving Cloud a quick glance before turning back to Rufus.

"What's this stuff about "Mother"?," I asked simply.

"Why? Did Kadaj mention something?," he questioned in a joking voice. Cloud turned slightly back towards Rufus.

"Rufus, if you're hiding something…-"

"I'd never keep a secret, not from a comrade." I snorted slightly at his tone. "You must want to learn all you can about the stigma? Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with like this one here." he said looking at me, I saw Cloud's expression change a bit. "Surely, you long to see the smiles return to their faces?" '_You miserable son of a…'_ **"Arrrggghhh!"**, I screamed as my head and shoulder exploded with intense pain I fell to my knees gasping hard I squeezed my eyes and gripped the sides of my head tightly l felt hands on my shoulders I opened my eyes and looked to my right to see Cloud looking at me with panic, then the pain subsided I was still gasping as I stood up legs still shaking Cloud kept his grip on my shoulders to steady me.

"See? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud," he stated, raising a hand off the arm of his wheelchair. Cloud turned back to face Rufus, a slightly torn look on his face.

"But I…" He trailed off.

"Come on, Cloud," Reno began, "think about it. Together we could rebuild Shinra!" Cloud glanced at him, his eyes suddenly filled with rage. He quickly grabbed my wrist as he turned and stormed out the door, not even bothering to look at Rufus as he threw a "We're not interested" at the three former Shinra men, pulling me behind him, and past a shocked Reno.

I heard Rude and Rufus both start to fuss at Reno, who looked at us with a 'what-did-I-do?' look. I gave him a sorry look . _'Someone's in trouble…'_, I thought as I turned back in Cloud's direction; he was still dragging me by the wrist.

"Cloud…? Are you okay?," I asked cautiously. He stopped walking as we got to his bike, letting go of my wrist and sighing slightly. He didn't say anything as he swung a leg over the bike, motioning for me to get on as well. I did so, my thoughts trailing off to what Rufus had said as he started the motorbike and drove off.

Orphans affected by Geostigma… That thought must've made Cloud think of Me and Denzel almost instantly.

From what Denzel had told me he had a hard life both his parents had perished when the Sector Seven Plate had been brought down by Shinra. He had been wandering the remains of Midgar after Meteorfall when he came across Cloud's motorbike in the Sector Five Slums near Aerith's old church. He had tried to use Cloud's cell phone when his stigma started acting up, causing him to pass out from the pain.

That was where they found him.

Tifa told Cloud to bring Denzel to her.

That's how he came to live at Seventh Heaven with Tifa and the others.

It was just amazing that after what happened to him, Cloud was the one to find him. Then the next thing they know is that Cloud finds me passed out in an alley also affected by Geostigma and had no family This coincidence was uncanny; it almost seems wrong to call it a coincidence, I thought inwardly, looking at the back of Cloud's head as we rode. No wonder Tifa had wanted to take Denzel and I in.

"Sorry I stormed out like that I hope I didn't hurt your wrist" Cloud's voice interrupted my thoughts as he apologized loudly, making sure I could hear him over the roar of the engine. I shook my head.

"No, it's alright my wrist's fine and they practically provoked you anyway," I yelled back. He chuckled. I looked around and couldn't help but notice Midgar starting to come into view in the distance. "Where are we going?," I asked.

"Something I've got to take care of, then we're heading back to Midgar," he stated.

I wondered what he meant by that something. "By the way what did Rufus mean about you being connected to Sephorith?" Cloud asked I tightened my grip on his waist and sighed.

"I once went up against him a in a fight few years ago and… I almost killed him" I said, Cloud nearly lost control of fenrir when he heard that "You nearly defeated Sephorith!?" he asked "Yeah but he managed to fatally strike me before I finished it, but please don't ask what happened l really don't want to remember that day" I pleaded thinking of the scar he left me with

If I didn't have a cure Materia with me at the time then… I shuddered

Cloud nodded and we continued our way silently.

**Me: Whoa looks like there's more to Hunter then we thought huh? O.o**

**Hunter: *blushes* shut up! **

**Me: heheheheheh anyways I hoped you all liked this and as usual**

**Me and Hunter: Read and Review!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
